


When I Touch You (Kylo Ren - Massage Therapist)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Kylo Ren, Happy Ending, Hux is mentioned, Kylo Ren is a massage therapist, Kylo's big hands, Oral Sex, Sensual Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Some Humor, attempted humor, there's a cat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo is a licensed massage therapist that specializes in 'happy endings' and you are his latest client...





	When I Touch You (Kylo Ren - Massage Therapist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoonzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoonzee/gifts).



> The title of this fic is derived from a lyric in Wolfsheim's "Touch" I recommend listening to the track to set the tone as lyrics will appear throughout.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=312DY3B1xCk
> 
> when i touch you... feeling your skin  
> when i touch you... deep within  
> i´ll break your silence on your way to me  
> i will make you everything you want to be  
> when i touch you...  
> you know that you´ll love it... you´ll need it...  
> for sure...  
> i´m drawing your lines with my hands  
> i´m weaving the dream that never ends  
> i don´t play hide and seek... with you... dear  
> when i touch you...  
> aiming fingers searching secret pleasures  
> roaming where your river seens so deep  
> you know i´m going on  
> i like the song you´ll sing... for me  
> when i touch you...  
> you know that you´ll...  
> and when tension´s spilling down your skin  
> love will never be what she once was  
> when i touch you...

Your shoulders ached profusely. Knotted tension that just wouldn’t go away. You were sitting out in the backyard while attempting to do some yard work, when the pain had sidelined you. You rubbed at the sorest shoulder, which was your right shoulder.

“You look tense.” Came a voice from across the fence line. It was your new neighbor. His voice startled you. Swiftly turning (which caused you to ache even more) you see the tall, dark haired man looming over the wooden fence line.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” His velvety voice asks, in a concerned tone.

“Oh, hell…hello there.” You try not to stutter at the sight of this man.

“I noticed that you seem to be in pain.”

“Yes, my shoulders have been giving me trouble lately.”

“By the way, I’m Kylo. I’ve been wanting to introduce myself to you, since I moved in.”

You smile at your handsome neighbor and tell him your name.

“I can give you a massage, if you would like to come over?”

Your eyes widen at his forwardness and Kylo, only then, does he realize how his invitation sounded.

“I didn’t mean for that to sound lewd.” Kylo quickly corrects.

“I’m a massage therapist. I operate a side practice out of my home” Kylo tells you.

“Oh. That would be nice.” You smile at Kylo.

“How about coming over, around 4? This gives me time to get the room set up.”

“That would be great.” You didn’t want to sound too eager.

****  
At 4p.m. sharp, you were standing on Kylo’s doorstep. Your beautiful neighbor opened the door, sporting a dashing smile that in turn, made you smile.

Kylo welcomed you into his home. You wondered why a single man needed or wanted such a large home. His was four bedrooms, technically 5 (if you included his massage room.)

Kylo led you into the room where the massage would be conducted.

The room had a nice atmosphere. It was clean and the temperature was just right. In the center of the room, stood what you could only deem as a state of the art type of massage table. It seemed to be hooked up to a hydraulic system so it could easily be manipulated to accommodate Kylo’s towering height. The table was positioned upright at an angle. There was a stack of nicely folded white linen towels and sheets on a small side table, beside the massage table.

“Here, please, have a seat. I’d like to fill out a client profile chart before we begin.” Kylo informs you as he offers you a chair to sit in.

Kylo sits down at the small desk and begins to log onto the computer. He pulls up a blank chart and starts asking you a few questions.

“Have you ever had a serious injury to your body?”

“No. None that I recall.”

“I can probably guess your occupation, given your ailment and your posture.” He muses.

“Oh? Go on.” You smile.

“You work in an office, am I correct? Hunched over a desk for 8 hours a day?”

“You are good.” You chuckle.

“Yes, I work as an editor for a publishing company. Unfortunately, I do sit at my desk - a lot. Always reading the latest manuscripts.”

“Sounds interesting. What publishing house do you work for?” Kylo inquires.

“First Order Publishing. And it’s hardly interesting.”

“Why do you say that?” Kylo returns.

“I read people’s fantasies on a daily basis. Look at what you do; you help people, you heal them. That’s something to be proud of.”

Kylo smiles warmly at your words.

“Are all of those manuscripts that boring?” He jests. You laugh aloud.

“So, I’m going to step out and if you would, remove your top and there are some towels and sheets, whichever you prefer, for you to cover up with. I’ll return in a few minutes.” Kylo instructs you and then you watch him leave the room.

You were becoming nervous, having to be exposed in front of him. Thankfully, it was only your shirt and bra that you were removing. You chose one of the crisp white linen flat sheets, to cover your lower half even though you sill remained wearing your jeans. It was daunting to strip even in the slightest, before this man; Kylo seemed so perfect. Any flaw on display made you fee lesser in his eyes.

After you had situated yourself on the table, you heard a soft knock at the door. The door slightly cracks ajar and Kylo inquires within, asking if you are ready. You give him the signal and he enters the room.

“I’m just going to adjust the table and make sure that you’re in alignment.” Kylo informs you.

Kylo raises the table to his waist level. He pulls out some fancy arm rests from under the side of the table and positions your arms on the rests making you form a crucifixion style pose as you lay there. Your face is cradled in the opening of the table and you are staring down at the floor.

“What scented oil would you like me to use?” Kylo asks. He starts naming off a list of scents in his arsenal.

“Sandalwood.” You choose.

“As you wish.” Kylo utters.

Sandalwood seemed like a scent that you would associate/describe Kylo with.

Kylo warmed his hands up, before he applied the oil onto your shoulders. You had wondered how this was going to work out. Kylo’s hands are rather large and they didn’t look like the kind of hands that were capable of being gentle. You were bracing for roughness, if you were to be honest. Pleasantly surprised, Kylo’s touch was very gentle. He moved carefully and you could tell that Kylo was thoughtful in his movements upon your skin.

You tried not to think such thoughts, but it was nearly impossible not to. You felt horrible. Here, Kylo was being generous, offering you his time and services for free and you were wishing it was more than just his hands touching you. You reasoned that the man had to have some inclination of his affect upon women.

The massage lasted around thirty five minutes. When Kylo relented, your body felt like a melted puddle of wax, ready to be re-sculpted.

“Thank you, my shoulders feel amazing. I haven’t felt this well in a while.” You state, while sitting upright on the massage table, the sheet clutching to cover your breasts.

“Don’t be fooled, you will need a few more sessions. Come this time tomorrow, you will probably be just as tensed if not more.”

This made you frown.

“Come by tomorrow, if you wish. Same time." Kylo offers.

“Kylo, thank you. You’re so kind, but I don’t want to take advantage of you.” You lower your eyes, downcast to the floor.

“Maybe I like it when a woman takes advantage.” He winks at you. Your mouth subtly becomes agape.

“It's your choice.” Kylo adds.

He leaves the room so that you can redress.

Did Kylo just flirt with you? You ponder.

****  
Session 2

4p.m. same time, same place.

Kylo lets you into his house.

“You were right, I feel incredibly sore today. Is that really suppose to happen?”

Kylo looks at you in a funny expression as if to imply that you thought his massage of yesterday had something to do with this feeling today.

“I’m sorry!” You exclaim as you put your hands out in defense.

“I’m not blaming you, please don’t...”

“No worries.” Kylo smirks.

“Yes, you’re muscles will take time to loosen up. Nothing is ever treated in one session. You’re going to have to learn knew sitting habits while at your desk, otherwise no matter how many massages you have, they will be rendered useless. It must be a concerted effort”

As before, Kylo leaves you to undress so that session two, could commence.

The duration lasted the same amount of time as the first massage. This time, you and Kylo engaged in mundane talk.

“Where do you work at, when not working out of your home?”

“I co-own a business in the downtown area. Maybe you have seen it - ‘Body by Ren?’ ”

“I have seen that building and yes, a friend from work goes there to the gym. Which, I thought that was what it was exclusively?”

“More or so. A section of the building is dedicated to my massage therapy practice. Right now, I have three employees that take on most of my clientele. I only give select services out of my home, and it is by appointment only.” Kylo informs you.

“Are you a fitness instructor, too?” You ask, wondering if he is given how muscular and lean his body is.

“No. My business partner, Hux, is the personal trainer of the gym.”

“Is he the red headed man that I have seen coming over here?”

“Yes, that’s Hux.”

“And he is your business partner?” You shyly ask.

“Yes, just in business.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What?” Kylo inquires with curiosity.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Tell me.” Kylo presses you.

There was something in the way his words were commanding, yet, weren’t a direct command.

“I’m really embarrassed to have thought this and now to admit it, but, I thought Hux was more than just a business partner, more like a life partner.”

Kylo laughs deeply. At least he wasn’t mad nor offended, it seemed.

“No. I have no interest in men.” Kylo asserts.

“Why would you think or assume that me and him were together?” Kylo is curious.

“I’ve seen him coming over here several times and I’ve never seen a woman here and well… you know that cliche where all the gorgeous looking men are either married or gay.”

You stiffen up after you realized that you referred to him as gorgeous. Of course there was nothing wrong with letting anyone know that they are attractive, but now, will he act differently toward you, knowing how you clearly think of him?

“Neither married nor gay.” Kylo reassures. He grins and you smile in awkward relief.

Something made you bold. It was very unlike you, but you took a shot.

“Kylo, would you like to have dinner, tomorrow, at my place? You’ve been so generous to me. I would like to return my gratitude."

His pause felt like hours of silence and inside, you were a quivering mess and you could barely breathe as you somehow continued to hold your smile and waited to be rejected.

“Yes, of course.” Comes his reply. And it wasn’t a rejection. You double blinked as if you didn’t hear him correctly.

“How… how is 7pm?”

“Perfect.” Kylo says as he looks directly at you and grins. There you are, back to being melted candle wax.

****  
You had actually forgone going to work and spent the day obsessing, cleaning your house that was already in pristine condition. Anyone else would of thought that you were awaiting the arrive of some King or other type of royal.

There were several moments when you had to take a few deep breaths before you hyperventilated. Get yourself together! He’s just an ordinary man. One that qualifies for godly status.

You felt out of your league. What were you thinking, asking him over for dinner? What were you hoping would happen? Sigh.

Like you, Kylo is a stickler for being on time.

You welcome Kylo into your home. Kylo instantly comments on your decor. You laugh now, thinking back to your thought about if someone didn’t know, they would have thought you were about to entertain a member of the royal family, given how your house was decorated in 18th century Rocco style. You had a flare for elegance and a love for that era.

“I’m afraid to sit on any of the furniture, it's all so elaborate and delicate. I don’t want to ruin anything. It's like a museum in here” He jests at you.

You lead Kylo to the dinning room table. It was modest in appearance compared to everything else. The table is round and seats 4 people. Its dark mahogany color is draped with a vibrant red table cloth.

A small, ornate candelabra sits in the center of the table accompanied by matching red taper candles.

You chose to make an Italian dish, with Italian sausage with peppers and some other vegetables added to the mix. You were not big on cooking, but at least this dish you could masquerade as if you knew what you were doing.

Just as you had poured Kylo another glass of red wine, a catastrophe erupted. Your cat, Jinxy, in all of her loveliness - jumped onto the table, knocking over Kylo’s glass of wine causing it to spill on his nice blue dress shirt.

You were completely mortified as your eyes bugged from their sockets. You yelled at Jinxy as the black cat scurried away, no doubt, laughing silently at disrupting the oppressing human overlords.

“Kylo, I’m so sorry. That damn cat!”

“Its okay, really it is.”

“If I can get this in some water, I think it may not stain.” Kylo offers.

At first, you hesitate, looking dumbfounded as you watched Kylo starting to unbutton his shirt and hearing his words and then it finally connecting.

“Yes of course, I will put it into the washer.”

Kylo removes his shirt and hands it to you. You feign indifference as if the sight of Kylo being bare chested in your dinning room had no impact on your whatsoever. As soon as you secured his shirt and headed to the laundry room, you had to brace yourself against the wall and breathe deeply.

“Dear god, I cannot sit through the next hour with him shirtless.” You say aloud only in a faint whisper.

You collect your thoughts and your rapidly beating heart and soldier on, back to the dinning room. Kylo is seated at the table continuing to eat.

“I’m really sorry about Jinxy. I have never known her to jump up onto the table. I don’t know what possessed her.”

Secretly, in your mind, you were blessing jinxy. She wasn’t a bad kitty - at all; she got Kylo to take his shirt off. Cats are awesome.

Kylo’s shirt was just about to be ready for the dryer when he informed you that he had to return home and get ready for an early day, tomorrow. He asked if you could just return his shirt the next time that you saw him. You agreed and with that, Kylo thanked you for dinner and left.

You were still feeling mortified by tonight’s events. Kylo would probably not want anything to do with you after this night, you thought. At least, you got to see him topless. It may be the last memory you have of him to hold on to.

When the dryer stopped, you promptly removed Kylo’s shirt so as not to wrinkle it. You couldn’t help yourself as you slipped his shirt onto your body. It engulfed yours with his massive size. It hung on you like a mini dress and the sleeves were ridiculously long as they hung far past your hands reach. The only thing that you lamented on, was that the shirt was sadly, free of his scent.

****  
The next day…

You received a text message from Kylo. You had exchanged numbers last night while having dinner. You were truly surprised to received a message from him. But then again, you remembered - he would like his shirt back.

He asked you to come over after work to have another massage. That sounded promising. At least he may not have been too mad, about your cat nearly ruining his shirt.

You were running late from work, held up by a boring, tedious meeting.

As soon as you arrived at home, you tread over to Kylo’s.

Kylo smiled as he always did when he opened the door to you. You offer him his freshly laundered and stain-free shirt.

“Long day at work?” Kylo inquires.

“Yes, sorry. I couldn’t get home earlier. We had one of our notoriously long and boring meetings.”

“You look nice.” Kylo adds.

“Oh, thank you.” You subtly blush. You were wearing a simple, but fitted black dress that had a purple lace trimming on the neck and bustline.

Then, it dawned on you. You were there to have a massage which means wearing this dress, you would have to fully disrobe.

As per the drill, Kylo left the room and allowed you to get undressed. You were a rack of nerves. Of course, Kylo was only going to massage your shoulders, so you would just keep the sheet tightly wound around your body.

Kylo knocks and you permit him entry.

Kylo sets up the table, positioning you where he wants you. He chooses your preferred oil.

“Would you mind if I play some music?” Kylo asks.

“Sure, no problem.”

With that, Kylo grabs a small remote and points it toward the side of the wall. In the wall is a built in system with speakers, wired throughout the room.

The track begins to play. The music sounds seductive.

♪ When I touch you…feeling your skin ♪

You start focusing on the lyrics. Is he trying to tell you something? You ponder as you listen to the track.

Kylo’s strokes are languid and careful and if you didn’t know any better, you would say they were deliberate and meaningful.

While lying on the state of the art table, your face pressed through the opening, looking down to the floor, Kylo begins his administrations in full.

Kylo starts with a slow rub, warming your muscles up. God how you loved the feel of his hands as they engulfed you. So warm and slick from the body oil that he is using.

You focus on the music or rather the lyrics of the song. So suggestive. Clearly there was intent with this song.

♪ I will make you everything you want to be... when I touch you ♪

Kylo moves to stand directly in front of you, leaning forward and over you, to rub down your spine. You open your eyes and are startled by what is staring you in the face - his raging erection.

♪ I don’t play hide and seek... with you... dear ♪

Surely Kylo knows that you can see that he is hard? You think. You could only lay there and stare at his bulge as if it is some wild animal you are observing - in awe but don’t get too close out of fear of an attack.

You don’t know how you managed, but you remained silent as the grave when you watched Kylo reach under the table with his hand and pull his cock out from his pants. It looked menacing; a threat to society. It was big, very big, just like the rest of him and it was mere inches away from your face. Like a one eyed trouser snake; a formidable king cobra. You almost looked cross-eyed at it; it was that close to your face.

Kylo continued rubbing down your back, leaning in a little closer as his cock barely brushed against your lips.

You wanted to pucker so bad and take a taste of him.

“I hope you are not bothered, sometimes it happens and these pants are too confining.” Kylo acknowledges for shoving his dick in your face.

“Ooh. I hadn’t noticed. Well, you do what you have to do.” You nonchalantly play it cool.

♪ I’m drawing your lines with my hands ♪

Kylo finishes massaging you in that position and as he moves away suddenly, his dick pops you in the eye.

‘What the fuck?’ You think to yourself. Your left eye is now closed, squinting, making you look like a jacked up pirate and you truly wanted to bellow “argh!” by being gobsmacked by his massive dick.

“Can I confess something?” Kylo asks out of the blue.

This piques your interest.

“Tell me your sins.” You jest.

Kylo chuckles.

You feel a change in the way that he is touching you, it no longer feels ‘professional.’

Kylo had re-positioned the table. You are now tilted at an angle, therefore, he can lean into you with more ease.

Kylo aligns himself alongside of you as he whispers in your ear

“I touch a lot of people, everyday. Hardly anything stimulates me, but you, when I touch you… your skin makes my cock come alive and it aches so much that it throbs.

Your eyes widened to the point that a headache is ensuing from the strain.

After a few seconds, you start in inwardly panic ‘say something!’ you scream at yourself, silently.

“Oh, well I’m very flattered, Kylo.”

Gawd. Really? That’s all you can come up with? You berate yourself.

“I hope I am not making you uncomfortable, it’s just that… I enjoy my sessions with you and I want to make sure you’re thoroughly satisfied.” Kylo imparts.

“I always am. Since getting massages from you, my body aches less (but in other ways) and I am sleeping a lot better.”

“Good. That pleases me to hear that I am healing you.”

“I’d like to give you a full body massage.” Kylo adds.

“If you think it will help.” You reply.

“I know it will.” Kylo smirks.

“Turn over.” He instructs.

You’re nervous to face him. It was easier when you were face down, ass up, and didn’t have to make eye contact.

“If you consent, I’d like to massage you in places where I feel you have a lot more tension.” Kylo asks

♪ aiming fingers searching secret pleasures♪

“Ooh. Okay.”

Kylo smiles at you.

“Here, put this on. It will enhance the experience.” Kylo hands you an eye mask, to blindfold you.

You place the mask over your eyes. Kylo re-positions you on the table by bringing the table up higher to accommodate his stance.

“Just relax. I’ll stop at any time, just tell me.”

“O..oo..okay.” You almost stutter.

Kylo removes the white sheet that was ensconcing your body. He jerks it off in one swift tug and lets the sheet pool onto the floor. Kylo then slides your panties off, expertly; the lace panties dropping to the floor to join the sheet. Kylo then gently pushes up your legs, bending them at the knees. You feel the backs of your thighs are now resting on his shoulders. Your hands grip the sides of the table.

You keenly focus on what you are experiencing, what your body is feeling.

Kylo has you spread open as he lowers his mouth against your sex. Oh that man’s mouth, the most perfect lips you have ever seen on a man and they are sucking at your clit. His fucking lips are massaging your clit.

You were not gonna attempt to contain the moan that slipped out in pleasure.

♪ I’ll break your silence on your way to me ♪

♪ you know i´m going on i like the song you´ll sing... for me ♪

Kylo flattens his tongue as he presses firmly against your clit, quickly applying pressure while alternating between licking and then sucking. He brought you close to the edge numerous times. Kylo is very skilled at pleasure with his mouth.

♪ when i touch you... deep within ♪

Next, you feel his tongue enter you and you practically squeal. He’s wiggling his tongue and it slightly tickles you inside. Kylo would lap, taking long strokes while licking you.

You could die a happy woman orgasming on his tongue. And Kylo did just that. You were dripping wet in your excitement. He could drink you down; your heat was so heavy in desire for him.

After you are done shuddering from your oral orgasm, Kylo tilts the table upward at a slight angle. The bottom of the table has an opening so when the table is upright and at this angle, a person can stand partly in the middle of the table to gain better access.

This is designed for pleasure.

Kylo slides you down to him and at this angle, you lay perfectly against his beckoning cock; perfect and ripe for penetration.

You feel those same exquisite lips brush against your neck.

“Did that feel good?”

“Oh god yes.” You are too eager to reply.

“There’s still some tension in you, and I’d like to work on getting it out of you.”

“Yes, please.” You are his submissive slave in this moment.

“Lets get to work , shall we?” He coos.

A shiver runs through your spine when you feel him aligning himself up to enter you. The feel of his broad head crowning your entry was almost unbearable.

Kylo gently pushes up into you as he lets your body slide down the table a little, watching himself disappear inch by inch into your tight wet pussy.

“So tight. So tense.” He hisses softly into your ear; his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

“Relax baby.” He coos.

You surrender your body to this man.

“Mmmm…. it’s difficult for me to move, you’re unbearably tight. You’re not a virgin, are you?” It occurs to Kylo.

“No, but it has been over a year, since I last had a good fucking.” You impart.

“How does my cock feel?” Kylo asks, his lips brush against yours as he asked his question. Kylo sounds as if he may be a tad bit insecure and god, why would he ever feel that way?!

Your cunt clenches around him, from his words. Kylo hisses at your pussy grabbing him like a vice.

“Like a religious experience.” You pant. “ I’ve never had a man as big as you are.”

You were on the verge of orgasming once more, thinking about Kylo cumming inside of you.

Kylo’s hands expertly knead your breasts. His hands are tracing the lines of your body, his palm digs into the curve of your hip and at your waist.

His skin is warm against yours and the body oil that he had rubbed you down with, created more heated friction as he moves along your body in gentle rocking waves of pleasure.

You wished that you could be permanently joined like this, with him. Kylo inside of your body fulfilling you in every way, feeling the warmth of his skin and his breath against you, listening to his whispering words, that seductive voice that sends a shiver through your spine continuously.

“I need more friction, if I am going to come.” He tells you, meaning, he needs to be rougher.

You wanted him rough even if it would hurt; you would gladly bear any of the discomfort or pain. You longed to be stretched far and wide on his cock.

There were no words to describe the sensation. Kylo is pressed firmly against you, rocking up into your cunt. His chest and stomach rub against yours as you lie against the table. You couldn't fit a hair between the two of you that's how close your bodies were pressed. It was amazing to feel his body slide against yours as he drove himself to orgasm and you soon followed.

His cock alone stimulated you into orgasm. Every part of Kylo rubbed you in all the right places.

He pants against your ear, his breath hitches, he stills as his cum releases, shooting his hot magma into your chamber. Body alight and feeling on fire like an explosive volcano erupting violently within you.

Kylo lays there pressed against you, the remainder of his cum leaks out, into you. He slowly pulls out, his cum trickling down your thigh, his flaccid cock glistening and dripping with your slick and his cum. A few drops of his cum shower onto the sheet that is pooled around his feet, on the floor.

♪ and when tension’s spilling down your skin  
love will never be what she once was…  
when i touch you...♪

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :o)


End file.
